Pathétique
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: John has never, ever, heard Rodney sing. That is about to change. Fluffy fic with music, and family feels. Enjoy!


_Hi dear folks!_

 _Here follows another ficlet from the time when John and Rodney have adopted a little girl named Nemia. Enjoy!_

* * *

John wakes up in the middle of the night, wondering for a moment what is going on. The lights turn on dimly at a thought, Rodney isn't next to him, and the bedside clock tells him it is very early morning.

Concerned he gets out of bed to check on Nemia.

That's where he finds Rodney as well. John stops in the doorway, he doesn't want to disturb them.

Rodney sits with his back against Nemmy's headboard, and has their daughter in his lap, rocking her gently. It looks like she had a nightmare, and he's calming her down. Which is not an unusual sight, Nemmy gets nightmares from time to time, and they usually take turns getting up in the night to calm her down.

Neither has spotted John by the door. He contemplates just going back to bed, but then he hears something that roots him to the spot in astonishment.

Rodney has started to sing, very softly.

John has never, ever, heard Rodney sing.

Not even at parties after an impressive number of glasses of the potent stuff the chemists mix together.

He's not bad, either.

He's singing a lullaby, John realizes. It seems to work, because Nemia relaxes against him even further, and finally falls asleep.

Rodney continues to hold her for a while longer, until he is sure she won't wake up when he lays her down.

Then he gently tucks her back in, and tiptoes out of the room. John gives him a kiss when the door to Nemia's room closes behind them.

"Thank you. That was beautiful."

Rodney shrugs awkwardly. "It helped."

John knows not to press further, and they fall back asleep soon after.

Nemmy isn't so quick to leave it alone, though. The next day at bedtime she refuses to listen to a story.

"Sing, please, pa?" She asks instead, turning her big eyes on Rodney.

Rodney catches himself before he starts on a rant (he's getting quite good at restraining himself around their daughter), and just says "Sure. One song, then it's sleep time for you, young lady."

Nemmy nods solemnly.

Rodney starts singing in a clear, smooth voice. It's a different lullaby than last night. John listens in fascination.

Afterwards Nemia claps her hands in delight. "Thank you!"

"You're so welcome, honey."

After some more good night kisses she lays down docilely, and closes her eyes.

John doesn't mention it. When Rodney wants to talk he's here to listen.

* * *

After that, music slowly but surely worms its way into all aspects of their lives. Nemmy loves to hear them sing, and sings along happily if they repeat a song.

John finds himself brushing up his knowledge of children's songs, but Nemmy doesn't discriminate in her love of music. She likes Johnny Cash just as much as Itsy Bitsy Spider.

Rodney sings with her whenever she wants, but doesn't talk about it. John has accepted that he'll probably won't find out what happened between Rodney and music in the past.

John and Nemia are on their biweekly Skype conversation with Jeannie and Madison (Rodney is in the lab, and Kaleb at work).

The ever helpful Lantis has shown Rodney the ZPM factory a few years back. Ever since then, energy has not been a problem. Which brought a lot more conveniences, for example regular check ins with the SGC, during which time the lines are open to call your family or friends on Earth as well.

Nemmy claps her hands, and tells her cousin how Rodney and John sing with her, and how much fun that is.

Jeannie gets a funny look on her face, but catches herself quickly. After the cousins have exchanged all the latest news, Jeannie asks Maddie to go play because she needs to have a talk with uncle John. Nemmy scampers off to her room as well.

John smiles invitingly, and Jeannie begins to talk.

"It's probably not really my business to tell you, but I doubt Mer will bring up the topic on his own. When he was a kid, he was studying piano, and he was really good, brilliant even. He actually wanted to become a concert pianist. His teacher said something really insensitive one day, and that was that. To my knowledge, he hasn't touched an instrument since."

John's heart breaks a little for the younger version of Rodney. He sees how many insecurities his husband has, and that he often tries to compensate by being the most brilliant man in two galaxies. John also has seen how good it does Rodney to be able to relax at home. To just fool around with John, or play with Nemmy, who both love him unconditionally.

"Thank you for telling me. I think he's opening up a lot for Nemmy's sake. It started with a lullaby after she had a nightmare. But now she likes to sing with us nearly every day, and Rodney has become much more unwound about it."

Jeannie smiles. "I'm glad. You both are so good for him, John."

They exchange a few more news and pleasantries, before ending the conversation.

Jeannie had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and John is a little wary of the things coming their way.

* * *

About a week later, John gets radioed by Chuck.

"Colonel... you might want to come to the gate room, sir."

"On my way. What's the situation, Chuck? Do I need backup?"

Chuck is quick to reassure him. "No hostiles, sir, just ... you need to see for yourself."

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes."

Four minutes later John reaches the gate room at a light jog – and freezes.

There, in the middle of the gate room, is Jeannie, grinning widely. Next to her is a _huge_ crate with the warnings "Fragile!" and "This side up!" plastered all around it.

John walks up to Jeannie cautiously, and gives her a hug. "Um, hi. I didn't expect you today. What's this?"

Jeannie smiles enigmatically. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Actually, it's for Mer. Let's get it to your quarters, shall we?"

John scratches his head, not even sure they have enough room in their quarters for this. But he's willing to play along for now.

Lantis is delighted by this new addition, and helpfully directs a few robots to carry the crate to its destination. John treats Jeannie to a cup of coffee in the mess, along with some sticky cakes full of roasted nuts and berries, which are delicious. (John still can't pronounce their proper name, so he just calls them trail mix cakes.)

The crate ends up in a free room next to John's and Rodney's quarters, because there wasn't enough room within.

"Should I fetch Rodney?" John asks. "It's about time to pick up Nemmy from the daycare anyway, we could have a little walk?"

Jeannie agrees, and soon they're on their way.

Nemia is, of course, absolutely delighted to see her aunt Jeannie, and insists on being carried only by her today.

"Oof! You're getting heavy, Nemmy! What have they been feeding you, stones?" Jeannie asks, as she hoists her up.

Nemmy giggles. "No! Pancakes, and ice cream, and steak, and purple potatoes..." She goes on to talk about her favourite foods, and Jeannie listens fondly.

Soon they arrive at Rodney's lab, and Nemmy asks to be set down. John and Jeannie stay behind at the door, watching.

Nemia runs up to her unsuspecting pa, and hugs him around the leg. Rodney looks down from the whiteboard he had been scribbling on, and a huge smile breaks out on his face.

He picks up his daughter for a proper hug, and gives her a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Hey, kiddo. Is it time for dinner already?"

"Yes! And look, aunt Jeannie came to visit us!"

Rodney turns towards the door, astonished. Jeannie gives him a wave, and a wink. That, at least, puts his mind at rest. If she's looking that relaxed there probably isn't any crisis going on.

The family happily makes their way to the mess hall. Jeannie is greeted friendly by a lot of people on their way. She has been collaborating with Rodney on numerous occasions in the past, and is well liked by all who know her.

Ronon and Teyla and her family come over to share a table with them, pleased to see Jeannie again. Nemmy insists on sitting on her aunt's lap for dinner, but eats on her own (after Rodney cuts up her bread for her). There are high chairs available for the small children, but most do rather sit on the laps of their parents or other trusted adults.

"To what circumstance do we owe the pleasure of your surprising visit, Jeannie?" Teyla asks.

Jeannie smiles. "I brought a surprise for Rodney."

"Really? Where is it?" Rodney asks. He feels a mixture of excitement and trepidation.

"In a room next to your flat. You can unwrap it after dinner."

* * *

After dinner, the family makes their way to the room next to their quarters, where the helpful robots deposited the mystery crate.

Rodney works on unwrapping, slicing the packaging with his pocket knife, while the other three wait and watch.

It doesn't take long for a grand piano to emerge from the depths of the packing material, and Rodney stops for a moment.

It takes him a minute to get his composure back, but then he determinedly walks up to his sister, and engulfs her in a bear hug.

"Thank you," He says very softly.

"You're so welcome," Jeannie answers just as softly.

The siblings are holding on to each other for a while longer, then Rodney turns away, and runs a hand over his eyes.

Soon the whole piano is unwrapped, along with a beautiful piano bench, and a leather briefcase full of sheet music.

The robots have carried away the packaging material, and now the grand piano stands there in all its beauty.

"Pa? What is it?" Nemmy asks shyly. She felt Rodney's inner turmoil, and has waited patiently in John's arms until her pa calmed down again.

Rodney gives her a reassuring smile, and holds out his hand. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Nemmy runs to him in delight, and is lifted into his lap as he sits down on the piano bench.

Rodney begins with an arpeggio which spreads nearly across the whole keyboard of the piano, looking satisfied with the tuning.

Then he starts a slow, sweet piece of classical music John vaguely remembers, but couldn't name. It's very moving to watch and listen.

He has seen Rodney become completely absorbed in a task before, but in most cases it has to do with doing something productive, fixing a problem, expanding his scientific knowledge, things like that.

Here, the result is purely aesthetic. And it's brilliant.

He can easily imagine Rodney as a concert pianist. Though he is kinda glad Rodney ended up a physicist instead, this has saved their collective lives an uncountable number of times in the past.

Nemmy is leaning back against her pa, looking content and fascinated by the way his hands move across the keyboard.

The music ends, and Rodney just sits still for a minute, letting it sink in.

Then he gives Nemia a kiss to the top of her head, and a hug.

Nemmy turns in his arms, and hugs him back. There are no words needed to show how much she loves the music.

John catches himself mentally creating a list of what they'll need to make this room more cozy. There are going to be **a lot** of visits in the future, he's sure of it.

* * *

 _And that's how Rodney got back in tune with his musical side, yayyyy!_

 _The title is from the piece Rodney plays, actually one of my favourite pieces of classical music:_

 _Beethoven Sonata No. 8 'Pathetique' Movement 2_

 _(Search for the title, you'll get sme beautiful videos as results)  
I hope you had fun, I certainly did._

 _Comments, ideas, wishes what you'd like to see are always welcome!_

 _Have a nice start into the week! :)_


End file.
